Tier Harribel
Tier Harribel is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. She is the third strongest member of the Espada. Background Prior to becoming an Arrancar, Harribel was a near-humanoid, shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Some time ago, she saved a female Adjuchas-class Hollow, Emilou Apacci, from a male Adjuchas. Taking her back to her lair, Harribel introduced her to two other female Adjuchas, Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose, as a new comrade. After Harribel broke up a small altercation between the other three Hollows, she states since female Hollows tend to be easy prey for the male ones, she brought Apacci and the other two Hollows there because she thought they would be better if they worked as a group, rather than working alone. Later, they fought a Hollow who fled, Harribel having allowed him to get away. When they decided to rest, Apacci asked her why they should allow him to escape instead of devouring him. Explaining the law of Las Noches, she asked Harribel why she does not follow it. Stating she did not want to become stronger by devouring and sacrificing others, Harribel resolved if she could not win alone, she would win in a group. At some point, Harribel and her group came face to face with the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn, and his court. The two revealed they had previous dealings with each other, and Baraggan, noting he was tired of her rebellious attitude, gave her a choice: she could either join his army or run off to an area he could not see, noting there is no place in Las Noches he could not see. Attempting to persuade Harribel, one of his servants received a slash from Harribel for his trouble causing Baraggan to scold her for being so bold. He thus informed her that if she left then, she could do so without being harmed. Later, the group is attacked in their lair by a stranger. Remembering him as the Hollow she attacked at her confrontation with Baraggan and his court, Harribel tried to fend him off. Proving his Reiatsu to be stronger than a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow like Harribel, he gained the upper hand. Refusing to give up, Harribel asked her subordinates to run away. Complying at first, they came back, having resolved to die fighting for Harribel. Defeating the Adjuchas Hollows, the attacker, taking out Harribel, stated his intention to kill her and join the upper ranks of Hueco Mundo. They were interrupted by the arrival of Sosuke Aizen, who, blocking the attack, stated such power was only natural for an Arrancar. Dispatching him, he, noting the power of sacrifice allowed for many impossible things, apologized to Harribel, stating he gave the assailant Arrancar powers, but not a brain to control it. Explaining the concept of the sacrifice, he asked Harribel to join him if she wanted to be strong enough to protect her subordinates. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ''' (Fought and overpowered Toshiro Hitsugaya, who can conjure up large storms even in his Shikai state.) | [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soldier_Blue/Bleach_-_Revised_Cero_Oscuras_calc_(again) '''Large Island Level] (Ranked higher than Ulquiorra, who is able to cause massive craters in Las Noches' dome in his released state. Espada ranked above 4 are stated to be powerful enough to destroy all of Las Noches in their Resurrección state.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic ''' (Kept up with Toshiro in his Bankai state, as well as several Visored, who are comparable in speed to Shunsui Kyoraku.) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Large City Level (Endured attacks from Toshiro.) | Large Island Level (Survived one of Toshiro's strongest techniques without a scratch. Superior to Ulquiorra.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación). Intelligence: High (Has shown great skill in battle. Temporarily became the leader of Hueco Mundo.) Stamina: High '(Continued to fight for quite a long time against multiple opponents.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology: Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and she is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. Her body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes her skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Cero:' A powerful blast of Reiatsu that she can fire out her her sword. Unlike most Cero techniques, hers seems to fire off as a wide arc when she swings her sword. *'Pesquisa:' A radar-like ability that allows all Arrancar to accurately gauge an enemy's power and location. *'Descorrer:' Tier has the ability to open a Garganta (portal) to Hueco Mundo. *'Ola Azul:' Tier fires off a short blast of Reiatsu from her sword. Equipment *'Tiburón:' Tier's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a short sword that's completely hollow discounting the edges. In her released state, her physical appearance does not change much besides her outfit, but she gains a massive sword shaped like a shark's fang. **'Water Manipulation:' An ability gained in her Resurrección state. Tier can summon an unlimited amount of water at high pressure. **'Trident:' Tier fires off a thin wave of Reiatsu at high speed. It's potent enough to slice Toshiro Hitsugaya's arm off. **'Hirviendo:' Tier's sword emits a great amount of heat, which causes any water that she uses to boil. She used this technique to melt Hitsugaya's ice. **'La Gota:' Tier fires off a condensed blast of high-pressure water from her sword. **'Cascada:' Tier summons a massive wave of water that washes away the enemy. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Key Base | Resurreción Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Cut off one of Toshiro's arms. *Traded blows with Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru. Speed/Reactions *Easily reacted and stopped Toshiro's ice attacks. Durability/Endurance *Survived Toshiro's Hyouten Hyakkasou with no damage. *Survived two slashes from Sosuke Aizen, but was knocked out immediately by them. Skill/Intelligence *Became the de facto leader of Hueco Mundo. Powerscaling Tier is able to match and surpass Toshiro Hitsugaya in his Bankai mode with ease. Given how he can summon storms with his Reiatsu even in his Shikai state, there's no doubt that it can be scaled to her base stats. In her released state, she's slightly superior to Ulquiorra's Resurrección. One could argue that her durability can scale to Aizen, since she survived two attacks from him, but that shouldn't be applied, considering that she was knocked out by those two attacks immediately, and when she fought against Yhwach after the fall of Aizen, she was completely and utterly humiliated. Weaknesses None notable. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Super Form Users